


In Which Castiel Will Not Die A Virgin

by ficsandfuckery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: EPIC PORN, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Explicit Sexual Content, Handprint Kink, In Which Castiel Will Not Die A Virgin, M/M, No Refractory Period, minor wingplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandfuckery/pseuds/ficsandfuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean said he wouldn’t let Cas die a virgin, and because there don't seem to be any women willing to sleep with the angel in sight, Dean decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Castiel Will Not Die A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Based during S05 Ep03 “Free to Be You and Me” just after Cas and Dean leave the brothel.  
> Warnings: Lotsa sex with characters I don't own.

Dean was still laughing when he got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. He rifled through his music collection with a smile on his face, pushing a tape into the Impala's cassette player. He energetically tapped out the beat of the first song on the steering wheel as the engine turned over with a low rumble, grinning at Cas. The angel was bewildered, but he smiled at the change from Dean's more usual brooding standoffishness.

  
The angel sat back in the passenger's seat of the Impala, his seat belt riding uncomfortably against his shoulder. He watched the alley ahead in the clearing darkness of the headlights as Dean brought the car out into the lighter city streets. As they drove through the sleeping town, Cas frowned at the lyrics playing on the car stereo.

  
"I'm hot blooded, check it and see, I've got a fever of a hundred and three," they proclaimed proudly. The angel looked questioningly over at Dean, and Dean glanced back at him, feeling his gaze.

  
"What? Angels don't like Foreigner?" he challenged, grinning and turning up the music. Dean turned his eyes back to the road and sang along, picking up his speed as they reached the main roads.

  
Cas clearly didn't understand the sentiment of the song, but he did understand that Dean was enjoying it greatly; and that was something that he could appreciate. He could also appreciate that Dean was a fairly good singer for a human. He listened to Dean, tuning out most of what was coming from the speakers, and a smile curled the edge of his lips. At the end of the song, Dean turned down the volume and spared him a glance.

  
"So that plan back there went about as well as an attack on Russia in the winter," he said, looking back to the road. Cas studied his face for some trace of the regret or anger that might couple that statement, but there was none. Instead he was smiling.

  
"Yes, your plan failed rather miserably," the angel agreed with a frown, just slightly hurt at the comparison.

  
"Here's the thing though; I said I wouldn't let you die a virgin, Cas. And I am generally a man of my word,” Dean said forcefully, driving through an empty intersection just as the light turned red. “Just 'cause you set a record for how quick a person can send a woman literally screaming in the other direction doesn't mean you can't find somebody to take your V card before tomorrow morning," he said, putting a heavy, decisive hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas frowned.

  
"What are you saying, Dean," he asked impatiently, not particularly fond of the way Dean was phrasing things. Dean put both hands back on the steering wheel.

  
"I'm saying I've got a plan B, Cas. And I'm not gonna lie, the fact that I'm even thinking about this makes me think I had a few too many beers back there. But what the hell. I'm not letting you die a virgin, and if I have to take care of that myself, so be it." Cas watched as Dean's hands clung to the wheel at ten and two o' clock, and smiled just slightly.

  
Dean glanced between Cas and the road and his eyes lingered on the angel's for a moment. An earnestness betrayed itself for a split second in the lines around his eyes as Dean searched the angel's face in vain for a reaction, and the car pulled slightly to the right. Dean looked back to the road and straightened out the car, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Cas' pulse quickened slightly.

  
"You and me Cas–" Dean gestured between them. "–are gonna get it on like Brokeback Mountain," he said decisively, as if he were trying to convince himself as well as the angel. "Preferably without the chick-flick moments. And if you live through tomorrow, you are never going to speak a word of this to anyone. Especially not to Sammy," he added as a firm afterthought.

  
"Okay," Cas answered slowly, his voice a little quieter than usual but sure of what he was agreeing to. Dean's eyebrows raised, but he kept his eyes on the road as he turned left onto a side street off the main drag.

  
"Really? You're okay with this? No terrified 'please don't make me do the nasty sex, Dean' looks?" he backtracked as they turned into a nearly empty motel parking lot.

  
"Given my choice, I would take you over a prostitute, Dean," Cas said plainly. “And I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious about the whole ordeal.” Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space in front of the motel and put her in park.

  
"Well that sure makes things a hell of a lot easier," he said positively. "I'm gonna get us a room. I figure it's nicer than some freaky abandoned house or the back of the Impala," he explained, unbuckling his seat belt. "You just... sit tight, okay?" He gave Cas another smile before opening the driver's door and clumsily getting out of the Impala.

  
Castiel watched as Dean walked into the office, and when the door closed behind him the angel kept his eyes on it, waiting patiently for his return. His thoughts didn't wander at all while he waited. He wouldn't allow them to. He didn't once consider disappearing, despite his reservations. This was something Dean wanted, and if he thought about it truthfully, he wanted it too. The office door opened minutes later, and Dean came out towards the car. A look of mild surprise that Cas was still there crossed his face as he opened the passenger side door and leaned into the car.

  
His breath was bitter from drinking, but not unpleasantly so – Cas smelled equally alcoholic, even if the effects on his brain weren't quite the same. Dean kissed the angel on the cheek, hypersensitive to the prickling of Cas' day's growth of facial hair against his lips. It was an unusual feeling, but surprisingly better than expected.

  
The angel took in an unsure breath and kept entirely still, his eyes darting nervously to Dean before staring uncomfortably forward while Dean reached across him into the glove compartment and pulled out a small white bottle. When he caught Cas' eye he winked.

  
"We'll be needing this," he said, pulling himself out of the car. "Come on, chuckles, lets go get you de-hymenated." He took the angel's hand in his own, and led him out of the car towards the motel. Cas followed obediently, shutting the car door behind him.

  
Dean opened the motel room door and pushed the angel in. He flicked a light on and chucked the lube onto the bed unceremoniously. Reaching down, he quickly pulled off his shoes and socks and tossed them away towards the other side of the room. When he turned to face Cas, the angel was exactly as he'd left him. Dean chuckled under his breath and moved closer to him. They were closer to the same height without Dean's boots on, but only by about an inch. Dean still had a few inches on him.

  
"You gotta loosen up, Cas," he suggested helpfully, moving his hands up and squeezing the angel's shoulders with a smile. "It's just me. I won't hurt you," he assured him.

  
"I am not worried that you will hurt me, Dean,” Cas frowned. “The idea that you could is actually quite endearing," he added, loosening his shoulders just slightly anyway.

  
"Feisty, Cas," Dean joked, moving his hands to finish the job Chastity had started on untying the angel's tie. Cas watched his face as Dean pulled the blue fabric from around his neck and turned to wrap it around the outside of the door knob. He shut the door behind him with his foot as Cas looked on with mild confusion.

  
"I was just stating facts..." Cas replied unsurely as Dean moved in and pushed him gently backwards so that he was against the wall next to the door. Dean hesitated a moment, their eyes catching and Cas' widening slightly, before he broke the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

  
It was brief and chaste; their lips stuck together slightly with dryness and their noses bumped. Dean pulled back slightly, eyes focusing on the angel’s lips, and Cas relaxed just slightly as Dean leaned in and kissed him again, this time more lingeringly, his fingers slowly working on pulling Cas' trench coat off. Dean pulled Cas' coat off with a tug and let it fall to the floor as he shrugged off his own jacket. Cas looked down and carefully removed his blazer, dropping it on the floor next to his discarded trench coat. Dean pulled off his own second layer and moved closer to Cas for another kiss. The angel met him halfway this time and returned the kiss with ocean blue eyes still open and full of the almost boundless trust and affection that kept him there in the hunter's arms.

  
Dean opened his eyes as they broke the kiss, and their gazes caught again. An eyebrow raised slightly, defying the second of romance in the lingering stare. Dean brought his hands up to Cas' face and held it still as he tilted his head to keep their noses from bumping, and they kissed once more; more deeply and deliberately and slowly. Cas brought his hands unsurely up to Dean's waist, and he moved his lips inexpertly with Dean's. The angel's eyes were still open when Dean broke the kiss, and Dean laughed softly against his dry lips.

  
"You're s'posed to close your eyes when you kiss somebody, Cas," he muttered, placing his fingers softly on Cas' eyelids as they kissed again. The angel followed his direction and kissed him now with eyes closed. Their lips moved together and Dean caught Cas' thick bottom lip between his own sensually feminine ones and sucked at it gently.

  
Cas breathed more quickly against Dean's cheek, and Dean pulled their bodies closer and slipped his hands down to the angel's waist as they kissed again. Dean opened his mouth and slid his warm tongue over Cas' cracked lips. The angel opened his own mouth instinctively, and their tongues brushed against each other. Wet, breathy kisses were traded from mouth to mouth, and Dean's hands moved to work the buttons of Cas' shirt open. Dean's mouth tasted like beer and mint toothpaste. Cas' tasted like air after a lightning storm and The Gospel.

  
Cas slipped his hands under the hem of Dean's t-shirt so they rested lightly as a ghost's on his bare hips. Dean hummed against his mouth in approval. He spared one of his hands to press Cas' hand more firmly against his skin, and trailed a hand down the angel's chest between the sides of his open shirt. Dean could feel the angel's skin heating up under his hands, and he broke away from Cas' mouth to kiss along his prickly jaw and down his neck.

  
The angel sighed and tilted his head back to give Dean's lips more to work with. He pulled them closer with one hand on Dean's low back, and moved one of his hands higher up under Dean's shirt to his chest. He caressed the curves of Dean's muscles and the soft, sensitive skin of his hardening nipples. Dean pushed into the touch and pulled at Cas' shirt until the hand that had been sitting on his back was free of its sleeve, and the shirt was holding on by only one arm.

  
Cas quickly removed the other sleeve and pulled Dean's shirt up, exposing his artfully toned midsection. Dean lifted his arms and slid out of his shirt compliantly. When his head emerged from the black cloth, he noticed Cas staring unashamedly at his muscled chest and caught the angel's eye with a wink.

  
"You're pretty sexy yourself, angel," he flirted, placing a firm hand on the angel's bare waist and looking him over. "Have you been working out?" he asked, his voice half-joking.

  
Cas' expression showed modesty and confusion. He looked down.

  
"My vessel..." he started unsurely. "His body –"

  
Dean hummed with mock interest and kissed him wetly on the shoulder and the collar bone, leaving a mark with his tongue and his teeth that would be just visible the next morning. The angel sucked in a breath and tipped his head back slightly.

  
"That was a rhetorical question," Dean commented against the angel's skin. He brought his head back up to Cas' height and kissed him deeply. “I was flirting, Cas,” he added, kissing him again. “It's something people do when they wanna have sex with somebody,” he said, smiling and pushing their hips together slightly. The angel's eyes fluttered closed and his breath caught when he felt the growing bulge at the front of the hunter's jeans. “Go on, try it with me, Cas.”

  
Castiel’s eyes opened and stared inscrutably into Dean's for a moment before he spoke.

  
“Your eyes are the most beautiful things I have yet seen on this planet,” he said, gazing into them. Dean chuckled.

  
“Come on, Cas, you could at least make it believable,” he said with half mocking self-pity. Cas tilted his head.

  
“I was being honest,” he replied, “you have very lovely eyes.” Dean smiled and punched him lightly in the gut.

  
“Aw, shut up, Cas. You’re making me all tingly inside,” he half-joked.

  
“I apologize,” Cas replied, frowning slightly. Dean chuckled again and kissed the angel briefly on the lips.

  
“No problem,” he said sweetly, moving a hand to Cas' bare chest. He kissed him deeply on the mouth, tracing circles around lightly the angel's right nipple with his fingers. Cas groaned in his throat lowly enough that Dean thought he might have imagined it.

  
He pinched the nipple ever so slightly, and trailed his hand downward to the dusting of hair leading into Cas' pants. Cas groaned more audibly and Dean stuck a finger past the angel's waistband. They kissed and their tongues touched wetly.

  
Kissing Cas became something of a spiritual experience as the angel got the basic mechanics of it down. Dean felt God when their tongues touched. He tasted Redemption when the air from Cas' lungs reached his mouth.

  
His brain was more clouded by the feeling of it than it had been by just making out in a long time. With one hand he fumbled to remove Cas' belt while he continued to indulge in his mouth, and unwittingly he moaned against Cas' tongue, sending a tremor down the angel's spine like an electric shock.

  
Dean tossed the belt to the floor and pulled Cas as close to him as he could as they kissed again. A battle raged inside him between the half of him that was unwilling to enjoy this entirely and wholeheartedly – he was with Castiel, a friend and an angel of the lord, and all things considered this was technically to be a pity fuck – and the half that had long ago resigned itself to being one hundred percent in love and in lust with the angel.

  
Cas held onto the hunter's gracefully heaving back as Dean bit lightly at Cas' swollen lower lip and hummed into his mouth. Cas hummed back and broke the kiss to move his mouth slowly down Dean's neck, leaving a trail of tiny moist kisses as he went. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his low groans of pleasure vibrating the skin under Cas' lips.

  
“Yeah Cas, there ya go.”

  
The battle in his gut declared a winner as lust and the heat of the moment won over, sweeping away uncertainty and a deep-seated homophobia – not towards others but towards himself – for later when Cas' mouth wasn't doing things that no road-side whore had ever done for him either physically or spiritually. It seemed Cas knew somehow exactly where Dean's sweet spots were.

  
Cas reached Dean's collarbone and moved down to his nipple, blue eyes looking up towards Dean's face for approval as he licked and kissed the sensitive, pink skin. Dean sucked in a breath, causing his chest to push against the angel's full lips. He tangled his fingers restlessly in the angel's dark hair and bent to kiss him on the forehead.

  
Cas smiled against his chest, and Dean pulled the angel up to kiss him on the mouth once more. Dean ground his hips lightly against the angel's as they kissed, savoring the taste of Salvation and the friction between them. Dean nipped at Cas' lips, and the angel bit him back slightly harder than playfully, possibly unaware of his own strength. Dean didn't mind though – he'd always liked it a little rough – so he held Cas to him tightly with hands splayed on the angel's back. With careful steps, Dean backed towards the bed, pulling Cas with him as the angel continued kissing him with the feverishness of a last night on Earth.

  
Dean felt the mattress hit the backs of his calves and he released himself from the angel's hold before falling back onto the motel sheets. He reached under himself to pull out the lube which he'd fallen on top of, and pushed himself back so that his head rested on one of the pillows. His eyes locked on Cas', the blue like Heaven and the dark green of a Kansas woodland. Cas pulled his shoes and socks off his feet, knelt down on the mattress, and followed after Dean on hands and knees. When he was fully above him, Cas lowered his head to kiss Dean softly.

  
Dean pressed up into the kiss in an attempt to deepen it, but Cas didn't understand and backed off slightly. Dean wrapped his hand on the back of Cas' neck with a small insistent moan, and deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, licking at the edges of Cas' thick lips, and wrapped his legs around the angel's waist. Finally Cas parted his lips and let Dean between them, entangling their tongues with a flash of Grace. Dean gasped a low moan around the angel's tongue, and bit him lightly.

  
Cas sucked at his upper lip approvingly, but Dean could feel that the angel had lost some confidence since reaching the bed, which he put down to not knowing what to do with the upper hand in a situation like this. Dean wrapped a hand around the angel's back and rolled, holding them together. Now Cas was on his back, and Dean was straddling him.

  
They kissed once more, the angel slightly less nervous now that Dean was in charge. Dean lowered his weight so that he was sitting on the angel's thighs, the bulges at the fronts of their pants just an inch apart. He leaned forward over Cas, pressing their bare chests together, and kissed his stubbly jaw, savoring the newness of the sensation.

  
Smiling, he slid up for a kiss on the mouth, causing his groin to press deliciously against the angel's. Cas let out a breathy moan which Dean swallowed as they kissed, open-mouthed and searching, like Moses out of Egypt but with so much more heat. Dean rocked his groin against Cas', causing the angel to groan and his hips to push upward of their own will.

  
“You like that, do ya?” the hunter asked, smiling down at him as he ground them together. Cas' eyes widened and he nodded, groaning. “I'm not even actually touching you yet, Cas. Just wait 'til we get to the good part,” Dean said amusedly, running a hand down Cas' chest to the waistband of his pants. The angel's eyes darkened lustfully, and he smiled with blissful anticipation.

  
Dean slid down Cas' thighs and opened the button and the zip of the angel's pants. He shifted his weight and tugged up at Cas' hips to indicate he should lift them. The angel did as he was bade, and Dean slid his pants down to his knees, stopping when his eyes caught sight of the tent forming in Cas' shockingly white boxers. He licked his lips hesitantly and opened his own jeans and belt with a quick hand. Dean lifted himself off Cas' lap and removed both his jeans and briefs, throwing them to the ground with a feeling of relief as his growing hard-on sprang free. Cas pulled off his own pants and underwear and pushed them off the bed, falling back on the mattress as Dean put a hand on his chest and guided him downward.

  
Dean crawled on top of him again, kissing his collarbone and his chin before finally bringing their mouths together firmly and wetly. He tasted Salvation as their lips moved together and their tongues clashed, and he swung his hips low so that flesh met throbbing flesh. Shudders went down both their spines at the touch, and the angel moaned for both of them. Dean pressed them together harder, pushed his cock down against Cas' with a low grunt.

  
Cas pulled him down into another kiss, and arched his hips up slightly to meet Dean's, one of his hands moving upward from the hunter's hips. As they kissed, Cas caressed Dean's heaving chest. He brought his hand to Dean’s nipple and gave it a tug. Dean bit his lip to avoid a grunt of pleasure. Cas sucked on Dean's shapely lips, and trailed his hand downward to Dean's groin.

  
Dean was rid of any likely hope that he might not be into what they were doing when Cas' decidedly masculine hand touched his cock and like a good little soldier it stood at attention. The angel's hand wasn't particularly good at what it was doing – Dean would have bet Cas had never gotten himself off, and he would have been right – but it wasn't as unpleasant as it should have been. No one likes being “explored,” but Dean had to fight to keep himself from letting out a moan.

  
“Cas,” he panted, kissing the angel distractedly on the forehead and stubbly cheek with wet, swollen lips. “You ready for the best part?” he asked, drawing their eyes together carefully and grabbing the bottle of lube from the bed. Cas gazed at Dean for a moment, moving his hands back up Dean's chest, then glanced at the bottle in his hand and nodded. He wordlessly spread his legs a few inches and Dean smiled and kissed him again on the lips.

  
He slid down between Cas’ legs, opening the bottle, and placed wet kisses on the angel’s fluttering stomach as he squeezed some lube out onto his fingers. Beneath him the angel had become rather still with anticipation and a bit of fear. Dean would have worried that Cas didn't want this, despite agreeing to it; but one look at his thick, hard cock reassured him that the angel wanted this as much as he did.

  
Dean warmed the lube between his fingers as he licked and kissed Cas’ hairy inner thighs. Cas moaned breathily and Dean hummed against his skin as he moved his slick fingers down to Cas’ entrance. He felt the angel’s muscles tighten at the first touch.

  
“Shhh,” he muttered soothingly, catching Cas’ eyes and holding them as he rubbed a finger over the nervous opening. Cas relaxed slightly, allowing a cool, wet finger inside an inch before he clenched up again tightly.

  
“Hmmm Cas,” Dean soothed, feeling his cock throb with need. “You gotta relax, okay?” He kissed Cas’ hip lightly. “Focus on this. Don’t worry about what my hand’s doing,” he suggested, placing his mouth on Cas’ belly button and licking down the trail of hair that led to his groin.

  
Cas’ breath caught and his muscles clenched as Dean's lips came within half an inch of his cock. He whined lowly, and Dean looked down a moment before licking that too. Cas let out a groan, and Dean pushed his whole finger inside of him before beginning to insert another as he pressed his lips to the tip of the angel’s cock. Cas heaved a breath and moaned low in his throat as Dean took him between his lips. Under his breath, the angel chanted rapid Enochian praises; none of which Dean understood, but all of which he felt. He groaned around Cas’ thickness, and pushed his other finger inside him entirely.

  
Cas’ hands bunched up the sheets beneath him and his hips thrust reflexively upward at the vibration of Dean's voice around him. Dean gagged and pulled back slightly, flashing Cas an alarmed and angered look.

  
“I'm sorry,” Cas grunted, gripping the sheets tighter as Dean pulled his mouth off him and scissored his fingers open inside the angel with more force than before. Cas cried out with mixed discomfort and pleasure, and Dean moved up and kissed Cas swiftly and bruisingly on the mouth.

  
Cas tasted himself in Dean’s saliva, something he didn't expect to be as arousing as it was. He struggled slightly against the pressure of the kiss, but Dean pushed his fingers in as far as they would go and hit something that made Cas weaken with pleasure and let out a soft cry. The angel kissed him back desperately, wrapping his legs around Dean’s, and rolled them over on the bed, throwing Dean on his back and partially winding him with the force of the maneuver.

  
Cas kissed Dean firmly again and moved around on Dean’s hand, trying to rediscover that magic spot. Dean held Cas’ body down to his with a hand on his tight ass as Cas rode his fingers. He groaned as their lengths brushed again and again, painfully and visibly throbbing with pleasure and want as they hardened still further.

  
“Now, Dean.” Cas said surely, his voice lower than anything and crackling with lust. Dean fumbled for the bottle, and pulled his fingers out of Cas to squeeze more of the shining stuff onto the palm of his hand. Without waiting to warm it, Dean rubbed it onto his needy cock, hissing at the sudden coldness. Cas watched raptly, and as soon as Dean’s hands were out of the way he moved over him low enough to feel the tip of Dean’s length against his balls and then the skin between his thighs as he felt for the entrance.

  
Below him Dean gleamed with sweat, and Cas could feel – even with the state his mind was in – the waves of lust and honest – if unconfessed – devotion and true love coming from him. He could hear Dean whispering his name with as little volume and breath as possible, and knew that even now Dean could not admit to anything. The thought saddened him, but only for the split second he allowed it to before Dean brushed up against Cas’ opening.

  
Cas relaxed enough to let him in past the first ring of muscles before tightening nervously.

  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean breathed in reverent adoration, his eyes fluttering closed before refocusing on Cas’ glowing face above him. Cas stared into his eyes and relaxed more, slowly pushing Dean further inside him until he was sitting firmly on his lap. The angel’s vision blackened for a moment as the pleasure spot was pushed again, and when he regained his sight Dean was grinning at him.

  
“Told you it was awesome, didn’t I, Cas?” he said huskily, his words slurring just slightly with the pleasure. Cas nodded.

  
“Yes you did,” he agreed, his voice so low it was almost outside of the audible spectrum of sound. “I should have listened to you sooner –” he admitted, moaning and flexing his muscles tight as Dean angled his hips sharply upward into him.

  
“No arguing that, Cas,” Dean grunted, “but we can moan about lost nights 'til kingdom come. Right now, we’ve got better things to do, wouldn’t you say?” he asked, dropping his hips back down to the bed. Cas nodded, following Dean's lead and pulling up off Dean a few inches.

  
Dean held the angel’s hips. He guided him down as Cas pushed back onto Dean entirely, groaning as a wave of pleasure overtook him again. The angel held onto the hunter's thick upper arms for support, and Dean moaned as Cas rose up again, feeling him pulse and throb with tight heat around him as he slid back down onto his length.

  
Cas purposely contracted the muscles as he sat down onto Dean again, and the hunter cried out wordlessly and then with a single grateful “Fuck!” The angel rose and fell again; creating a rhythm that Dean met with his hips. Cas moaned as he pushed against the pleasureful spot nearly every time, and Dean saw stars as the angel’s muscles clenched in reaction to it. The hunter's stomach rose and fell in rapid jerks as pleasure nearly robbed him of his ability breathe.

  
He bit his lips to hold back cries of spiritual ecstasy, and brought a hand to Cas’ cock as it hit against his hard abs. He pulled his hand down it in time with Cas' rise and fall, twisting and pulling at it expertly. Dean's name spilled from the angel's lips readily, and Dean glanced up to Cas’ face. His blue eyes were darkened and shining with earthly pleasure.

  
“Oh. Dean,” he groaned again, and Dean could feel the blood rush downwards, filling him just to the bursting point as Cas stared almost to his blackened soul. He grunted loudly, thrusting his hips upward into the holy fire of Cas' core as he clung to the sheets with a shaking and sweaty hand.

  
“Cas,” he blurted out like admitting a dirty secret as his eyes closed with pleasure. He felt the angel’s lips against his own, and moaned against his mouth as he kissed Cas with a tenderness that juxtaposed the deep, pounding thrusts he was making into him.

  
Cas pulled away from the kiss and slowed his pace slightly – causing Dean to moan lowly in protest – and he gazed at the hand shaped scar on the hunter’s left shoulder. His nose touching Dean’s, Cas carefully fit his hand over the scar as he stared deeply into Dean’s lust-blackened eyes. Dean grunted loudly as he felt blood rush downwards with the power of an angel's fall from grace, sitting up slightly before falling back on the pillows behind him. Cas felt Dean throb and harden perceptibly inside of him. Dean looked at Cas’ hand with shock as the angel quickly pulled it away.

  
Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and urgently pushed it back over the scar. He grunted back another loud moan as all the pleasure and love Cas was feeling towards him and because of him was poured into his already overloaded system. Dean’s vision blackened as he came long and forcefully inside the angel, filling him up with his pleasure and fragments of his DNA.

  
Cas' cock throbbed at the sight and feel of it, and he moaned lowly. He could feel the wet heat filling him suddenly, replacing a surprising amount of the size that Dean lost as he came. Cas watched the hunter's face as his breathing continued to escalate until he was barely breathing at all, his own breath hitching in tandem. Dean kept coming – his face shining with wonder and so much pleasure – until seconds after Cas pulled his hand from the scar. Finally his breathing slowed, and his eyes opened drowsily. He smiled up at the angel.

  
“You should touch me there form more often,” he muttered, winking. He moved slightly under Cas and felt the angel’s hard-on against his stomach. He raised an eyebrow. “You are a virgin, right, Cas? How the hell did you last longer than me? ” he asked, grabbing the angel's cock again and carefully stroking the end of it. Cas grunted.

  
“I think it is because I am – unh – in a vessel rather than in my own body like you. Mmh – the reaction is slower,” he explained haltingly as Dean coaxed his tired muscles into tugging down the length of Cas’ pre-come slick cock. He moaned as Dean rubbed his thumb along the head of it gently, and pulled him down by his sweat-slick, heaving shoulders for a kiss. Cas pushed his mouth against Dean’s and slipped his tongue between the sleepy man’s lips with a moan.

  
Dean smiled and opened up to him, letting their tongues touch and move together while he fought his weakening muscles to keep tugging and twisting and pulling on Cas’ pulsing cock. Dean worried vaguely how much longer he would be able to keep awake, and how much longer Cas might last. He traced his free hand down Cas’ chest and took the angel's balls between his fingers, stroking them gently. Cas tightened around Dean's limp cock and gasped. Dean continued to gently stroke the head of his length with his thumb. Cas groaned into his mouth and Dean bit his lip playfully before kissing him on the jaw and down the neck as far as he could.

  
“Dean. Oh,” Cas groaned, touching the hand shaped scar once again in a scramble for something to hold onto. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure down his spine before Cas’ moved his hand to cling to the sheets by Dean’s sides. Cas moaned lowly – clenching his muscles tightly around Dean’s sudden partial erection and pushing into the hand on his cock.

  
The yellowish light of the motel room flickered, as did the street lamps outside the motel. Cas groaned again as Dean kissed the skin just below his ear and gave another pull with his fingers. The lights flickered again and Dean moved his kisses to Cas’ face so he could see his expression of ecstasy under the now steadily flickering lights.

  
“Mmm, Dean. Thank you,” the angel panted through breathless kisses with a tone of religious affection. Dean fought not to be aroused by that, but he could feel himself hardening under the combined praise and the pressure around his cock nonetheless. Dean had always taken pride in his refractory period being shorter than most, but Cas was making him something else entirely. It had been maybe a minute since he'd came, and he was already half hard again.

  
Cas was sweating and writhing and moaning above him with all the appearances of someone a second away from climax, and Dean did all he could to ensure the swiftness of his release, loving the look of him this way in spite of himself. He kissed the angel as deeply as he’d ever kissed anyone, pushing his half-hard cock as deeply into him as humanly possible and pulling out again as he rubbed the his other hand against Cas’ throbbing length. The angel opened his eyes wide and clung to his shoulders tightly, touching the scar once more.

  
Feelings of extreme arousal swirled suddenly in the pit of Dean’s stomach, and the lights flickered more quickly and erratically as Cas watched Dean’s face register the most intense and sudden onslaught of pleasure he'd ever felt in life or death. Dean felt the warmth of Cas' devotion to him fill every atom of his body, a feeling more alien to him even than the instant pounding desire. Cas groaned loudly as he felt Dean’s cock rapidly fill with blood, gaining several inches inside of him in an instant.

  
Dean moaned loudly, the shock of the sudden and absolute arousal throwing him off balance. His hips jerked upwards unrestrainedly into Cas as they let out matching cries of pleasure that could almost be interpreted as one another's names. They came forcefully together, Dean filling Cas completely with his hot sticky seed in an orgasm more powerful than any he’d ever had before.

  
They collapsed against each other, panting and kissing tenderly as Dean pulled out of Cas and moved his hands – one of them sticky with Cas' come – to the angel’s back. The electricity in the motel had gone out. The two of them waited for their breathing to slow as they lay together, Cas’ come sticking between their bellies as they pressed together.

  
The angel could feel Dean’s seed slipping out of him now that the hunter's cock was no longer holding it in, and he squirmed slightly at the feeling, causing Dean to look down at him amusedly. He could feel the wetness coming out of Cas and brushing his thighs as it slipped to the sheets beneath them. Dean’s eyes fell shut, and he had nearly fallen asleep under Cas when something warm and light seemed to fall over them, startling him awake.

  
“Cas?” he croaked unsurely.

  
“Yes, Dean?” Cas replied, his voice coming muffledly from Dean’s chest.

  
“What’s that?” Dean asked, unable to see it , but sure that something was covering them.

  
“Those are, my wings, Dean,” Cas answered slowly, his lips brushing against Dean’s chest as he spoke. Dean felt the alien warmth caress his cheek. It felt like a wing. It felt like a very big, very feathery wing.

  
“Your wings?” Dean asked incredulously, looking down at Cas’ bare, wingless back in the dim light of the alarm clock and the moon outside, and passing a hand gently down it to be sure. Between his shoulder blades Dean felt something like the ghost of two wings sprouting out from the skin. He could feel them, but he could go through them as well.

  
“They exist in the fourth dimension,” Cas explained, his words slurring with bone-deep tiredness. “You can only observe them when I am too fatigued to keep them hidden or I choose to show them to you.”

  
Dean ran a tired hand down the angel’s back again, ruffling the soft, barely-there feathers between his fingers. They shivered under his touch. His mind reeled pleasantly. Leaving one hand in the ghostly feathers, the hunter brought the other up into Cas’ dark, hair – messy with sex – and smiled.


End file.
